


Whiskey Promises

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut, carnal cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Your friends-with-benefits relationship with Gabriel has always been no strings attached, but what happens when an intimate moment happens? Gabriel runs, of course. Will he come back? And if he does, can you forgive him?





	Whiskey Promises

Trying something new in the bedroom has never been unusual for you and Gabriel, especially when it comes to positions. You and Gabriel have essentially been friends with benefits since your first hunt together, and both of you are quite open with each other, never afraid to bring up something new to try. Which is why Gabriel’s behavior now is worrisome. 

Gabriel stands in front of you, shirtless and shifting nervously. “Gabe, what’s wrong?” You ask quietly, stepping up to him and trailing a finger down his chest, eyes locked on his. He bites his lips and shrugs. His eyes flick to the floor then back to yours, and he reaches up, clasping your hands between his and resting them on his chest. He looks down at them and plays with your fingers, stalling.

“Well I… I have a new position I wanna try. I read about it online, and it sounded… really nice.” Gabriel stutters over his words, and you smile gently at him.

“Gabriel, you know better. I’m always open to new stuff with you. You don't gotta be shy about it.” You assure him, and he smiles down at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You’re the best, cupcake. But don’t say that ‘til you’ve heard what I’m asking for. It’s called the carnal cuddle. Lemme show you.” He poofs up a phone and searches a moment before showing you a picture on the screen. “Basically I’m on my knees, sitting on my heels, and you sit in my lap. You gotta hold onto me and we have to try not to fall. And once we’re settled, I spread my legs and slide into you slowly. It’s… a bit more intimate than we usually do, so if you’re uncomfortable with it sugar, we don’t have to try it.” Gabriel explains, smiling shyly, hope in his eyes, and you smile back automatically.

It is a lot more intimate than you two have done, but you’d be lying if you’d say you didn’t want it. You’ve wanted more with Gabriel for a long time now, but you’d never admitted it to anyone. Even though it means pretty much nothing to him, what you have with Gabriel is something you cherish, and though it isn’t much, you don’t want to mess it up. It was your fault for falling for him anyway.

You pull yourself from your thoughts, blushing when Gabriel smiles knowingly at you. “If it’s too much, we don’t have to, like I said.” He reminds you, and you can hear the dejection in his voice.

“It’s not that Gabe! I want to try it! It sounds complicated and fun.” You say quickly, giving a suggestive wiggle of your hips, and he chuckles, pulling  you to him and kissing you hungrily. You kiss back, pouring as much passion into your movements as you can, and you let out a moan when Gabriel lifts you up, palming your ass, and your legs wrap around his waist tightly, holding you close to him. He trails kisses down your neck and walks to the bed, setting you down gently. 

‘As comfy as the bed is, I think we should do this on the ground, Gabe. Less distance to fall if we make an oopsy, and it’s firmer ground so you don’t lose your footing.” You suggest as he climbs over you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before climbing off, grinning at you like you’re brilliant. 

“Right you are cupcake! Look at you, thinking ahead. But I want to warm you up before we get to the main event.” There’s mischief in his eyes, and you only have a second or two to worry before Gabe grabs your ankles, pulling you to the edge of the bed. He snaps his fingers and all clothing is gone, making you roll your eyes, but you soon let out a forgiving sigh as Gabriel trails kisses up your inner thighs, starting at your knees and moving closer to your core. You whine quietly, wiggling your hips when he passes over where you need him, and he pauses, his eyes flicking up to lock on yours, before he buries his face in your already soaking pussy, his nose bumping against your clit animatedly. 

Gabriel’s tongue slides out and between your folds, licking in firm, broad stripes, making you cry out, grasping at the sheets desperately. He keeps eating you out, using his grace to hold your hips down, and you’re helpless, lost in the highs of the pleasure, a litany of “Gabe fuck oh god Gabriel please!” falling from your mouth between moans. Gabriel continues eating you out as though you’re his favorite dessert, and a scream rips through your throat as your orgasm crests, your body arching then falling, riding out the waves of your orgasm. 

Gabriel is still between your legs, lapping up your juices, and when he pulls away, the sight of your wetness covering his face turns you on all over again. You groan and he grins, wiping off his face and licking it off his hand before standing up and holding a hand out to you. “You ready to try this cupcake?” He asks softly, and you grab his hand, allowing him to pull you up. You gasp quietly when you end up flush against him, his hard cock trapped between your bodies. He leans down and nips your earlobe once before whispering, “Do you feel what you do to me (Y/N)? You give me such a hard on. Father, I can’t wait to bury myself inside of you.” 

His words make you weak at the knees, and you groan, taking a step back. “Get into position Gabriel.” Your tone is firm and harsh, but you want to feel him in you too much to waste time teasing. He obeys immediately, eyes wide and round, focused on you. You eye his position before carefully straddling him and sitting in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiles and leans forward to kiss you, his movements pushing you both off-kilter and onto the floor. Gabriel flushes crimson, but you giggle, moving and kissing him deeply before pulling away. 

“Let’s try this again.” You suggest through your giggles, and Gabe grins, moving and kneeling again, looking expectantly at you. You move again, settling yourself in his lap as comfortably as you can, and Gabriel wraps his arms around your waist. You look down at him and his eyes meet yours, full of whiskey promises and lust, and suddenly there’s electricity in the room, igniting a connection between the two of you as Gabriel slowly opens his legs, your body sliding down inch by inch, neither of you looking away, even when his cock is completely inside of you.

Your breath hitches when he starts moving, his movements slow and precise, hitting just right every time. His tongue sweeps out to wet his lips, and you can’t hold yourself back anymore. You tangle your fingers in his hair and smash your lips together, kissing him hungrily, like he’s your air and you’re suffocating. You feel your love for him swell, the feeling vibrating every one of your cells, and it feels like you’re drowning as he continues his steady thrusts, his lips working against yours fervently, a battle for dominance that has you giving in quickly, your release coming as soon as you give in, surprising you both with its intensity. Gabriel follows you into that oblivion, burying his face in your neck and biting hard, hard enough that it’ll leave a bruise in the morning. 

After you’re both spent, Gabriel pulls his face from your neck, kissing the bite mark then kissing you gently, smiling at your dopey, sleepy smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up, cupcake, and get you to bed.” He whispers, holding onto you tightly as he stands up and carries you to the bathroom, setting you on the sink counter. The coldness wakes you up from your stupor a bit, and you blush when you see Gabriel wetting a washcloth to clean you up. 

Before you can say anything, Gabriel gently wipes the cloth between your legs, cleaning up the mess you two had made. “I’ll snap the floor clean, but I felt like you deserved more than a simple snap. You did beautifully (Y/N), that was better than I thought it would be.” He murmurs, picking you back up and carrying you to bed. His quiet praise makes you glow, proud, and you pull him down into bed with you to cuddle. 

“I liked that position Gabe.” You yawn, interrupting your sentence, and curl closer to him. “We should do that again sometime. But I’m gonna sleep now, m’kay?” You mutter, stretching once before falling into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Gabriel looks down at you with a soft smile, stroking your hair gently from your face. “ _ You love her.” _ His mind whispers, and he freezes, his smile falling from his face.  _ “You love her. Must protect her. You love her.” _ His mind repeats those phrases, and all he can do is scream “NO!” in his mind as loud as possible, snapping his fingers and disappearing from your room.

~

You wake up the next morning and stretch out, your arm hitting the empty, cold side of your bed, and your heart plummets. 

Sure, Gabe has left after sex before, but something about last night was special, different, and you’d expected to wake up with him by your side. 

“Apparently not special enough.” You mutter dejectedly, climbing out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom to shower. Your heart breaks further and you end up crying in the shower, curled up on the floor until the water runs cold, prompting you to pull yourself out of the tub and get dressed for your day. 

You go about your day, trying not to dwell too much on last night, but without a doubt, your mind keeps going back to the connection you felt. “Maybe I’m going crazy..” You mutter as you walk through the grocery store, shaking your head angrily. 

“Are things going to change?” You wonder aloud as you wash your dishes that night. You’d had no sign of Gabriel all day, and you were starting to worry. Was he okay? Gabriel always came to you the day after, if he didn’t wake up in bed with you. With an irritated sigh, you push your worries away and finish everything up, heading up to bed soon after.

Weeks pass and still no word from Gabriel. Your heart had broken, and it hadn’t started healing either. You do your best to move on, but little things constantly remind you of him, breaking your heart time and time again. You rarely go into your room anymore, staying in the guest bedroom, only walking into yours when you need some new clothing item. Your work friends try to pull you out on the weekends, but you refuse, not feeling up to much of anything.

Two months pass before anything happens. You start to think maybe you’re ready to move on. But it all comes crashing down one night when you wake from a nightmare, screaming his name. “Gabriel, please, I know you hate me, but please, tell me you’re okay. I’m so scared for you right now.” You pray, your nightmare running through your mind, making you tremble, tears spilling and pooling on your pillow. You repeat your prayer desperately, needing some semblance of comfort from him, needing reassurance that he’s alive and it was just a nightmare.

You’re still sobbing, and when it seems like he’s not going to respond, your heart shatters, leaving you gasping for breath. Arms come around you from nowhere, your bed dipping suddenly, and a sense of home envelops you. Gabriel. You cry harder, holding onto his arms with a firm grip, all of your emotions coming at once. When your crying is under control, you turn and cuddle into the solid wall that is him, thinking that if this is a dream, please let it never end.

Gabriel’s arms tighten around you and you pull away to look up at him, your anger suddenly blazing full force. “Gabriel, what the fuck?” You hiss, pushing him away from you, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes as you stand up, crossing your arms and glaring at the archangel in your bed.

“(Y/N), please, I’m sorry, I just..” He trails off, looking lost.

“You just what, Gabriel? You just got tired of fucking me?” You accuse, 

“Of course not! I fell in love with you! You know I only wanted fun but you got me all fucked up on love. And that scared the shit out of me! I didn’t know how to react! Loving a human isn’t smart for an archangel!” Gabriel yells desperately, getting up and kneeling on bed, his whiskey eyes pleading you to believe and forgive him.

You freeze, your mind caught on one word, “Love?” you repeat hoarsely, a question, eyes brimming with tears. “You better not be messing with me, trickster.” You warn, your voice a deadly calm, controlled quiet, full of dangerous undertones. Gabriel swallows thickly and shakes his head.

“I’m not messing with you. I’m in love with you. That last night we were together, I realized it… And it scared the shit out of me. Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love with humans. The humans often get killed, exploited as a weakness of the angels. And the love of an archangel is even more valuable… I thought time away would stop it or something, but I missed you so much. I wanted to die. I need you too much to go long without you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, if it was all only sex to you, we can go back to that.” Gabriel says softly, looking at the ground. 

You walk over to him carefully, standing in front of him and putting your hand on his cheek. He leans into your touch and glances up to you, his eyes vulnerable and uncertain. “I’m in love with you too Gabriel.” You whisper, and almost before you can finish your sentence, his lips are on yours, his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you close to him. You lean against him and you both fall into a small heap of tangled limbs on your bed, giggling and kissing, the tension in the air broken as he pulls you into his arms and holds you, kissing your forehead. You smile at him and he smiles back, his eyes whiskey and full of promises for the future.

Gabriel frowns then, thinking, and looks at you with curiosity. “By the way, not to completely change the subject, but what was your nightmare about?” He asks, then shakes his head. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want cupcake. I’m just curious.”

You bite your lip, taking a deep breath, and cuddle closer to him, gripping his shirt. “You.. You died. Stabbed right through the chest with a silver blade, I think it was an angel blade. You were in some sort of conference room… There were three other guys in the room, a smug blonde one doing the stabbing, and two others, one freakishly tall with long, pretty brown hair, and a slightly shorter one, bowlegged and dark blonde hair. But you’re alive, so it was just a nightmare.” You sigh in relief, absently stroking your fingers down his chest, reminding yourself that he is real.

You don’t notice the shocked breath he takes at the descriptions of the men, or the sadness that fills his eyes, bringing them to the brink of tears as his heart broke for the future.


End file.
